Baylei Michelle House
by RaNdOm-cHiiCk-101
Summary: Baylei comes from an abusve home, hoping to find a better life with her father. One that didn't know she existed until he got a letter. After being with her father she decides he needs love. who she choose for him? How will he react to Baylei RATE CHANGE?
1. I'm Preganant

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!! ZIP ZERO ZILCH, NOTHING.**

**SETTING: AFTER THE DISASTOROUS DATE.**

* * *

Eric Foreman walked in soon after the coffee finished, causing him to stop, and a soft smile crossing his features.

"Good to see you this morning"

"You too. How was your weekend" Allison Cameron asked tiredly but polity.

"It was good, I told Anna that I loved her and she told me she felt the same" referring to his girlfriend of 5 months.

This caused Allison to grin "congratulations!""what about you?""nothing special, really" she said

"I heard you got a date with House" he commented

"yea, well more like blackmailed and pushed, but it didn't go so well" she sighed

"when does it ever does when house is involved?"

"True, but it was more my fault than his."

"How? Morning guys" Robert Chase smiled walking in.

"hey" Eric and Allison responded together.

Allison looked up at their expectant faces and took a deep breath of encouragement before continuing.

"well I got him out of his comfort zone, so to speak, and then I kept pushing difficult questions for him, at him""Oh" Robert said sympathetically.

"look, can we just not talk about it, it's done, we're done and it won't effect our work too much" she trailed off. Spotting Cuddy.

"Good morning""Morning" the trio greeted together.

"Do we have a case?" Chase asked eagerly.

"No sorry, just wanting to talk to Cameron."

"Um, ok" she agreed nervously before following her boss to her office, both failing at the attempt of small talk.

* * *

Upon enterin the office Allison asked "Dr. Cuddy if this was about…" she started before being interrupted.

"Cameron please call me Lisa, this isn't business, it's more personal.""Ok, then please call me Allison, but um"Lisa knew what she was going to ask, 'why am I in here?' so she jumped to the chase.

"You're the closest thing I have to a girl friend, cause besides the hospital events, I don't have much of a social life.""I know what you mean"

"Anyways, I need your help""Doing?""Nothing, just be here for moral support.""ok" she agreed

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes, and then explain everything."

* * *

A teenage girl, about 5'2 red hair, bright blue eyes, wearing black flip-flops, with a rhinestone circle in the middle of the straps. Washed out jeans, with little rips on the front, and pink and brown lace tank tops and a jean jacket. Also she had two earphones in her ear, if one's eyes were to follow, it would go down into her overstuffed backpack. Which was surprising because the backpack was more like a mountain backpack, used for things like extra clothes and food and such?

Their was something familiar about her, the way she carried herself maybe? Before Lisa Cuddy could figure it out she had spotted James Wilson head of oncology and House's best friend.

Sighing she ducked into the nearest bathroom, and did what she needed to before rushing back to her office.

Quickly telling her assistant/secretary Charlotte 'not to let anybody in her office, that she was having an important meeting.'

* * *

Once entering she saw Allison sitting on the couch reading a magazine. She smiled "ok, now we wait 5 minutes"Confusion crossed Allison's face "what?""yea um," Cuddy looked down somewhat nervous before looking up "I might be pregnant"

Allison jumped up and gave her newfound friend a hug before pulling back "sorry"

"no, it's ok, we're friends right?"Smiling Cameron asked "who?""um well James and I have been secretly together for about 3 months.""What?" Allison asked not registering what she just said."yea, well he was comforting me after a long night and then one thing led to another and now here we are'"I'm happy for you" Allison smiled "if anyone deserves it, it's you.""now tell me about your date with House" Lisa requested. So Allison told her everything, eager to tell another girl who actually knew House.

After she was finished Lisa looked up: I know he likes you, but you're right you to him out of your comfort zone, you should have another date like the monster trucks.""Oh you mean the date without the date part""PERFECT" Lisa exclaimed.

"What?"

"My brother, he can get me some tickets and we can set him up""I dunno" Allison trailed of.

Before Lisa had a chance to respond, her timer went off.

"I'm scared" Lisa admitted nervously.

"You'll be pregnant and I will be here to congratulate you" Allison stated so sure of it.

"ok" she mumbled slowly reaching for the two instantly a grin passed her face causing Allison to jump up as Lisa gave her a hug crying tears of happiness.

"Congratulations""O my god thank you" Lisa mumbled.A few moments passed before the two women calmed down enough to just laugh."Can I ask, why didn't you just do blood work?""Well I was, but if someone found out that I was getting blood work, it'd be all over the hospital and …"

"I understand, how do you think James is gonna take it?" Allison asked

"I honestly have no idea, I hope so but if not then I can take care of my baby by myself. Oh my goodness, my baby! Do you know how long I've waited to say that?"Causing Allison Cameron to smile before someone bursting into the office with Charlotte closely behind, I'm sorry he just wouldn't stay out.""It's ok Charlotte" Lisa smiled warmly. Before putting on a bored expression and facing House "what do you want?""Oh nothing just wanted to find my littlest duckling and here she is!"

"yes she is now please leave. I am constructing an interview""for what? She already has a job" Greg House stated.

"Dave White head of Immunology is leaving and moving to California, so I need a new head""Why not, one of _his_ team?" Allison asked curiously.

"Because he just hired a whole new team of interns. The job is you're if you want it"

"She isn't taking it, cause she's mine" House stated as if talking about a toy.

Looking coldly at House Allison said with no emotion "I'm not yours, not anymore"Before turning to Lisa "when do I start?"

"How about two weeks"Smiling Cameron said "perfect"

Causing House to storm out muttering 'who does she think she is?" and such.

"House" Lisa called back

"what?" he asked angrily.

"here's your next case" she said handing him a file.

Sighing he turned away "you have a parasite in you"

"Thanks" she called back turning to Allison 'that's his way of saying congratulations even if I don't know how he knows that"

"Yep, I think this is just what I need, to get away from House. Now if you excuse me, I better finish some charting'

"And I better go find James"

* * *

Sitting at the table with Foreman, and Chase she listened to the symptoms, sprouting off enough ideas to keep House satisfied, but not enough to be helpful before anyone could say anything more, a girl walked in carrying her all eyes on her she said "um hi?"

"who are you?" House asked

"who are you?" she asked back

"I asked first""so, I'm a kid, I should get my answer first.""that's no logic"

'yes it is, it's my logic, now I will repeat who are you?"

"you tell me first"

"His name is Greg House" Foreman sighed tired of this game.

"Awe homie I thought you had my back" House said. Turning to the girl, he asked "now you know who I am who are you?"

"My name is Baylei Michelle House and I am your daughter."

"I don't have kids"

"really, cause um that's not what my mother said or my birth certificate says."

"Whose your mother?"

"Michelle Elizabeth Lynn"

House took in a deep breath, and then lied "sorry never met her now go back to her."

"Can't"

"why""She died, because of my abusive step-father about two weeks ago."

"Oh well that sucks go home to daddy"

"I did"

Noticing Cameron Foreman and Chase were still there "go do my clinic duty!" He bellowed.

Waiting until they were gone Baylei turned toward House "I also know, you know who my mother was. You were in love with her,

but then one night while you were sleeping she disappeared, and to her death bed she regrets that. And I also know she sent you

a letter, telling you about me."

"No you are wrong about all of that" House said cold.

"Fine but look" taking off her jacket, House gasped.

"Who did this to you?"

"Aaron Garret, everyone loves him, but he comes home drunk every night and beats me and my mom." She said looking him strait in the eye never faltering.

"How did you get here"

":My mom gave me the combination to our safe, and I opened it while he was passed out drunk.

He had so much money in there that I took it all, and then he had pictures of beating us." Pausing for a moment she bit her bottom lip

before smiling "wanna see?"

"Ha ha" House laughed dryly.

"Look, I'll head back to New York but can I have a place to crash tonight?"

"As in back to him?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY? NO WAY IN HELL!!! After he killed my mom he won't hesitate to kill me, especially after I stole from him."

"Well I'm calling the police, putting his sorry ass in jail."

"I've already tried, he's a police officer, he knows how the system works"

"Yea, well I have my connections." he walked into his office sitting in his desk, he grabbed his cell phone.

"Sam? Yea I need you to come here. Because it's important. No I'm not playing games. Ok, see you soon""BAYLEI"

"What?"

"Sit."

"I thought you didn't want me here"

"I don't'" he said standing up picking a piece of hair, he said "stay here I'll be back."

"whatever" came the teens a piece of hair out of her head she mumbled "ow why'd you do that?"

"cause" he said walking off before calling out "How old are you?"

"15, 16 July 17"House quickly did the calculations, that was two months before she left.

How could he not have noticed it? Quickly walking to the lab, he started a paternity test, with her hair and a piece of his.

Soon Sam was there and together they headed up to the diagnostics department


	2. One of many fights

Upon entering his office, House watched Baylei visablly finch. Cowering down in the chair, as if afraid to get hit.

"Bay?" Sam asked softly, knowing exactly who she was dealing with after hearing House fill her in.

Walking further in the shadows Sam saw the girls face, "SAMANTHA!" Jumping up from her chair she launched at the woman kneeling down.

"omygod what did he do to you?"

"hit mom until she died, then hit me until I distracted him enough to run and lock myself into my room. He knocked the door down,  
but I opened the window, and hid up in the vents, making him think I had ran away."

"oh god, imma get him in jail for sure this time. I promise"

"hello? Yea, ok I'll be down in a second" the girls heard House talking.

"Sam come with me" House stated.

"I'm not leaving her alone."

"fine she can come with."

"it's fine I can stay here" Baylei mumbled, not wanting to cause trouble.

"no c'mon sweetie"

"Baylei stay outside" House commanded before walking into the lab.

"Bay he just doesn't know what to think yet. He'll come around" Samantha tried to explain.

"whatever, I don't care"

"Hurry up Sam!" House called from inside.

* * *

"what test results?" Samantha asked coming in.

"these"

"what's these?""test results?""I know what type of test results" Samantha sighed rolling her eyes.

"Paternity test. I took two just to be sure."

"what does it say?" Sam asked after seeing House look like he had seen a ghost after opening the second one.

"so it's true?""No shit Sherlock! Baylei is the spitting image of you and Michelle."

"I don't know how to take care of a kid, much less a girl, and even more less a _teenage _girl."

"no need, I can take care of myself _dad_" Baylei added sarcastically.

"BAYLEI" Samantha scolded, knowing the undermining of the sentence.

"No she's right.""Greg, she's going to have to stay with you""What?!" Both exclaimed.

"Why can't I stay with you?" Baylei questioned.

"Because sweetie, you'd know how my boss would react, if I was retaking your case""fine" baylei sighed, "imma go get something to eat.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything Baylei ran out of the room, in toward the cafeteria.

* * *

Grabbing a cheeseburge, fries and a coke, she reached the register.

"That's ok, I got it" Allison said to the cashier.

Baylei rolled her eyes, but picked up her tray. If someone was going to pay who was she to disagree with them?

Grabbing a table by the window, she looked out upon the April streets.

A light rain drizzled. '_weather to match my mood wonderful_' she thought sarcastically,

"Mind if I sit down?"

_'no'_ was the first thought in her mind but then she heard her mothers voice '_she bought your lunch, and besides I taught you manners,_'  
With a sigh she nodded, giving into her mother's teachings.

"Hi I'm Allison" Allison said with a smile.

"Don't you work for my father?" Baylei asked curiously.

"Yea" came a mumbled response.

Baylei had a fry on her right hand, pointing halfway down to the plate and halfway to her mouth. Curiously she watched Cameron,  
who was picking at her ham sandwich. Allison noticed she was being watched as soon as Baylei looked at her, gave the girl a few moments to  
study her before acting startled and looking up "what?"

"Nothing, how long did you know I was starring" Baylei asked somewhat embarrassed.

"um, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"uhhu" Baylei said unconvinced.

"Since you started starring" Allison admitted.

"Hey kid move over."

"what?"

"I said move over, oh this is the kid Jimmy" House said sitting in between Cameron and Baylei.

"James Wilson head of Onocology and your dad's only friend"

"That's not true, I have friends I just don't tell you so you don't get jealous."

"Name one" James challenged

"Strippers don't count" Baylei quickly added before James could.

Putting his arm around Cameron he said "Cameron's my friend right Cammy?"

"Sure House" she said as in a 'not ever gonna happen' tone, before lifting his arm from her shoulders.

"I get the feeling I'm not loved here."

"The feeling's right" Baylei stated.

"You know for being my daughter you're not very loving."

"Says my father, mr. loving-the-world himself."

"touche"

"Oh where's Sam"

"She had to go back to the station but she'll be back tomorrow"

"Sam's here?" James asked.

"Yea remember what I was telling you about?" House hinted.

"oh!"

"I'm 15 not stupid, and besides you can just say it, Allison won't tell anyone"

"huh? What?"

"Nothing, I was just saying how we were gonna go shopping today for some 'girl stuff' for me right" Baylei said with a pointed look.

"Oh right, we were"

"so I need some money _dad_"

"What about all that money you took?"

"Oh you mean the money Aaron stole? Yea Sam already took it back from me, and is at the station with it."

"Ask _uncle jimmy_ for it"

"Baylei pulled out a cell phone "Don't make me call Sam"

"You wouldn't"

Baylei raised one eyebrow "try me"

"It's ok, I can just buy everything that she needs." Cameron offered.

"No I'm stuck with him for another 3 years, and I know he has plenty of money.

He should give me the money, after all he has _missed _the first 14 years of my life"

"I didn't know you existed."

"Yea well you should have tried harder!" Baylei exclaimed angrily storming from the table, leaving them in silence.

* * *

After a moment passed. "that kid is a ticking time bomb, i have no idea what to do with her"

"That much is obvious. But I swear to god House if you send her to fuckin orphanage I will never speak to you  
again. I will adopt Baylei myself and leave the state" Cameron said queitly but dangerously.

"Guys!" James said repetedly getting louder each time, trying to break their silent duel, infront of the whole hospital. "WHAT?!"

"Have this fight later or something, but not here infront of the whole hospital"

"You're right, I'm sorry James" Cameron thanked/apologized to him. Turning on her heel she said "i'm taking the rest of the day off to go shopping with Baylei."

Stopping by House saying "Allison" she turned back with fire in her eyes.

"who the hell do you think you are?"

before having a chance to continue, she was stopped by house throwing his visa on the table. "Buy whatever she wants, or you"

Dumbfounded all Allison could do was nod.

"have her home by ten its a school night after all" House joked weakly.

Not saying anything she smiled slightly before walking in the direction Baylei had walked off.

* * *

**I own nothing, except maybe the oc characters, PLEASE REVIEW :) IT WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY  
HAPPY EASTER!!! THANKS**


	3. Plan Love is a GO

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, NOTHING AT ALL! PLEASE REVIEW =]]

* * *

Baylei and Allison were in Princton's shopping mall.

"So um, I wanna say thank you" baylei said embarrassingly as she searched for a pair of size medium jeans, in American Eagle.

"for what?"

"um, I heard what you told my dad earlier, and yea. No one has ever stood up for me like that besides my mom so thanks"

Allison smiled at the teen "it's cool" she said nonchantly. "I know what if feels like to be an orphan."

That caused Baylei to look up in surprise. "You do?"

Nodding Allison smiled, "yea, when I was about three, my mom and dad died in a car crash. An my brother and  
I didn't know anyone in our family besides, our parents friends. Anyways social services, wouldn't allow that so they put us in the  
system. My brother Justin was 6 and he took care of us. They sent us from home to home, until I was 9. Then the Cameron's took us in." Allison summed up.

"So what's your real last name?"

"Johnson. I know a common name but" Allison shrugged, before picking up a perfect pair of jeans "how about these for you?"

"those are just what I was looking for!" Baylei smiled, they were frayed in some places, and washed out.

Picking out a few more pair of jeans, and some for Allison they went on looking for shirts. Soon the pair were in the check out line.

Allison turned to Baylei with a big smile, "and guess whose paying!" she said in a sing-song voice, causing Baylei to smile.

As they were walking out the store Baylei's phone rang 'Second Chance' flipping her phone open after looking at the ID, she smiled "Hi Sam."

"Not Sam" came the rough voice, Allison immediately noticed Baylei's mood change.

"Hi dad" she said sarcastically.

Allison rolled her eyes, she should've known.

"don't sound to excited"

"What do you want?"Greg House sighed, he didn't actually know what he wanted, but he had the urge to check up on her.

"just calling you to tell you, Sam's gonna be eatin with us tonight"

"o-k? and the only reason you called using _Sam's _phone."

"because I don't know your number" he said as if stating the obvious.

Catching on Baylei smiled, "uh-hu sure, by the way go through Sam's contacts and you'll have it, now let me talk to my god-mom."

"fine" House sighed handing off the phone.

"Sam, yes or no ok""K"

"was he calling just because of dinner?"

"no"

"because of me"

"yea"

"meaning he cares"

'yea, and that's as closest as he's gonna get to that for now."

"ok, tell him Allison is coming to dinner" Baylei smiled as she watched her pay for their carmel frappachinos.

"Oh no, Baylei you have an idea"

After telling Sam her plan she answered Sam's question of 'do you think it'll work?"

"maybe, here let me talk to him real quick"

"What?"

"Allison is coming to dinner with us"

"W-what, no she's not"

"yea she is" Baylei stated as if that's the most obvious thing in the world.

"no she's not" House said defiant but a little nervous.

"We'll see" She said in a sing-song voice, "gotta go" flipping the phone closed.

"what'd your dad want?" Allison asked, handing her a frosted drink.

"to invite you to dinner, in thanks for bringing me here" Baylei said then laughed,

"wait, he did want me to invite you to dinner, but I want you to come as thanks"

"yea that makes more sense." Allison smiled.

"Hold that though" Baylei paused, looking down at her phone, 'Chinese?' it read

'yea, and cam is cumin 2'

'plan love is n motion' Sam texted back.

Smiling to Allison she asked "where to next?"

"Victoria Secret? I need some new underwear."

"Sure" baylei said 'perfect' she thought.

Picking up a matching black lace bra and pantie set, she asked Allison "how about you wear this for my dad?"

Choking Allison asked "w-what?"

"You heard me, I personally think you two should just get it on already. Besides you'd be a great mom,  
that is if you want to" Baylei added shyly.

"Bay, you're amazing, and I would be so lucky if you were my daughter. But your dad and I well we don't have  
that kind of relationship." Allison explained patiently.

'_not yet_' she thought to herself.

Nodding, they quickly purchased their items, and walked out.

Their shopping trip ended, with a few more shops, an accessory store and a book/movie shop where both girls loaded  
up on movies and books they where on their way back to the parking lot.

Passing by a in the hole sort of shop Baylei glanced up at the sign."Allison""yea?"

"can I have my dad's credit card real quick?"

"Um, yea sure here" Allison said, fishing the card out of her jeans.

Going into the shop Baylei stood in amazment at all the vinals, records and a few items, she quickly exited the store grinning like a little kid on Christmas.

Quickly reading_ 'pick up dinner?'_

She told Allison that her Dad wanted her to pick up Chinese on the way home. Calling the order in, they quickly picked it up, and headed home.

Walking in with the food, House glared at Baylei who in return smiled sweetly.

"Sam why don't you help me bring in some of my things please"Catching on she smiled "yea sure let's go"

Leaving Cameron and House alone, they went to get Baylei's purcheses.

Awkwardly Cameron handed House his credit card. "um thanks""yup" House said grabbing a carton.

"So I'll just see you later"

"ok"Cameron turned around, and walked out. Only returning a few moments, to see a note attached to the door,

'Cameron dine & wine, become my new mom. PLEASE DON'T call a cab service, you two are fighting all the time, take this time to resolve your issues."

Knockin on the door, House hollered 'come in'

"They set us up" Cameron barked, "and my cell is dead let my use your phone" she demanded.

House rolled his eyes ignoring her.

"um, hello?!" Allison yelled. "see this is why your incompetant! You inore every little thing I say, and if you were listenin to me the patient  
would have been healed faster. But its _never _Lupus" she said angrily mocking House. Pissed remembering this morning how she had repeated  
time after time that Robert had Lupus.

After listening to an angry Cameron spew insult after insult for about five minutes, House stood up and limped over to her, causing her to back against the door.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked angrily.

"This" he said before kissing her passionately before backing away and tossing his phone at her.

Breathlessly she called the number of a cab service, then laid the phone down and walked out.


End file.
